


I’m Looking For a Revelation

by Puppetqueen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Character Study, Consensual Infidelity, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-OT3, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetqueen/pseuds/Puppetqueen
Summary: He tells Kyungsoo it’s a pleasure to meet him even if meeting him makes Chanyeol’s heart crack in places he didn’t realize were still whole.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 24
Kudos: 44
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	I’m Looking For a Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Cutting it a little close with that word count there.

They have a visitor. 

It’s not unexpected. In fact, it’s something they’ve been planning for weeks now, something he and Baekhyun have been leading up to for months on end before that. Tonight is a consequence of the deadlock they’d found themselves in, an absurd outcome to all their unresolved issues, as daunting as they are heartbreaking.

Because Chanyeol loves Baekhyun. Loves him with all his heart. Loves him so much that giving him up hadn’t been an option even when they both knew it was the best option. 

So he bites the bullet for them both. 

He encourages Baekhyun’s wandering eye, fans the flames of the little crushes that ignite in Baekhyun’s heart while smothering the raging fires of his own jealousy and greed. He tells Baekhyun it’s okay, that he doesn’t mind that Baekhyun’s heart is too big for just one person—never mind that Chanyeol’s heart is big too, but it’s only filled with Baekhyun. He tells Baekhyun it’s okay even when he doesn’t really understand, even when it hurts to think he isn’t enough. 

He tells Kyungsoo it’s a pleasure to meet him even if meeting him makes Chanyeol’s heart crack in places he didn’t realize were still whole. 

He’s selfish and he knows it. 

He’s always been the type to want his cake and eat it too, but Baekhyun can’t help himself. Chanyeol is the love of his life, the literal other half of his soul, but they fit each other too well. They’re like identical pieces to a puzzle, mirroring each other, one and the same in mind, heart, and soul. But mirrored pieces can’t make up for the empty spaces, can’t compensate for all the missing parts of a whole. 

So he tries to end it. 

Baekhyun tries to save them more pain and grief than all his empty spaces are worth, but Chanyeol doesn’t let him. Chanyeol says he loves him—loves him so much he’s willing to share him, is willing to help Baekhyun find the missing piece to fill all of his empty spaces. 

And Baekhyun can’t say no, because he loves Chanyeol too. Loves him so much he can’t be the first to say goodbye after all, loves him too much to let him go even when he should. They seem to match each other, even in greed. 

So Baekhyun falls in and out of love in bits and pieces, allows his heart to flutter for others with only a whisper of guilt. Through it all, Chanyeol is there, a reassuring presence, supportive, and warm. It makes Baekhyun love him even more.

When Baekhyun first lays eyes on Kyungsoo, though, the connection is instantaneous. 

Kyungsoo is small, smaller even than Baekhyun, with narrow shoulders and a soft chest, a soft tummy that Baekhyun wants to lay his head against. It’s his eyes that are sharp, that reel Baekhyun in, that little furrow in his brow, that sour pucker of his mouth that makes Baekhyun want to tease him endlessly. He’s nothing like Chanyeol, no easy smiles and booming laughter, he doesn’t wear his heart on his sleeve, but still...he makes Baekhyun’s heart skip a beat all the same. 

He doesn’t know what he’s doing here. 

Kyungsoo is all about well-laid plans, carefully evaluated emotions, and sensible relationships. He doesn’t like mess, doesn’t like complications. He likes things straightforward and to the point, no overthinking or unnecessary stress and anxiety required. 

Nothing about Baekhyun is careful or sensible—he’s already attached, happily so—and Kyungsoo never imagined he’d ever be someone’s side piece, The Other Man, but Kyungsoo can’t seem to help himself. He doesn’t even like Baekhyun at first, but there's something about his boxed smiles and bright eyes that Kyungsoo can’t refuse, no matter that Baekhyun’s smiles and his glittering eyes belong to someone else.

Chanyeol is Baekhyun’s long-time boyfriend—his lover, his _soulmate_ —and Kyungsoo can’t understand him either. He’s too tall, too good-looking, and entirely way too interested in Kyungsoo. He smiles with too many teeth, welcomes Kyungsoo too easily, wants to know too much about his life, where he goes to work, what his hobbies are, why he wears so much black.

Kyungsoo is confused at how he doesn’t really hate it. It’s strange the way he and Baekhyun go on dates alone but it’s Chanyeol who’s planned it out and then asks them how it went, after. It’s weird when they start to go on dates together, but only Baekhyun stays in the car for a good night kiss. Even weirder is the way Kyungsoo starts wanting to kiss them both at the doorstep, maybe even get invited inside. 

It becomes a struggle when he _does_ get invited inside (minus the kissing), when he’s sat at their couch, Baekhyun’s head in his lap and Chanyeol’s fingers brushing along his shoulders while they watch a movie of Kyungsoo’s choosing. There’s a want, an increasing need—a burgeoning _greed_ to have them, both of them, separately and together that Kyungsoo doesn’t know how to reconcile. He’s never had to deal with these kinds of emotions before, this inner turmoil. 

It becomes days filled with Baekhyun at his side and Chanyeol following close behind. It’s fevered kisses with the child lock on in the back seats so Chanyeol can’t get out right away, his eyes burning into the back of their heads. It’s Kyungsoo in the middle when they’re all huddled on the couch, watching horror films and clinging to each other. It’s being invited into their _bedroom_ , surrounded by all their mingled belongings, to sleep— _just to sleep_ —after late nights spent with fingers cramped over game controls. 

It’s the mornings after that Kyungsoo struggles with the most—the softness, the quiet, the feel of two other bodies pressed up against his sides. The longer this goes on, the less time he spends alone, but the greedier he gets. He wonders how long he’s allowed to want these things that were never his to have. 

**Author's Note:**

> I signed up for this challenge with Service Top!Kyungsoo and Submissive couple!BaekYeol in mind, but that's not what I ended up with, clearly. Thank you for indulging me and reading this mess.


End file.
